Dreams to Fufill
by Emica21191
Summary: High Schooler Mia Weller lose her boyfriend, Lucas Scott, when thrust into the movie bussiness. Mia then falls in love with her co-star, James Lafferty


Let me introduce myself, I am Mia Weller, I'm 15 years old, a Sophomore at Tree Hill High school, and my dream is to become an actress. This story starts in the middle of the school year, in my 3rd period English class, when I was called down to the auditorium. "Mia, please go down to the auditorium," my teacher, Mrs. Hicks, my English teacher said. "Why do I have to go there?" I wondered to myself, but went down to the auditorium anyway. When I got there, there were 4 people I didn't recognize sitting in the front row. "Ms...Weller?" one of the men said. "Yes... I mean, that's me," I replied very nervously. "Ms. Weller, we seem to understand that you are an aspirating actress," the man said, once again in his dull, long, drawl. "Yes, I am an actress," I replied, still nervous. "Well, you see Ms. Weller, your high school is going to be the setting of the a new movie. If we find a good actress who meets our standards, she will be asked to join our cast for our upcoming movie," The man said. Wow, I thought, this was a bit too much to handle. I mean my school, a movie? What the hell are these people thinking? "So, you would you like for me to audition?" I asked. "Yes, we would," another man said. Then a woman, who looked about as young as me, came and gave me a script. "We would like you to memorize this monologue by tomorrow afternoon. Tomorrow after your classes please report to room 204 to audition. Please be prepared," one of the other men said. "Okay, thank you very much, but wait, is that all?" I replied. "Well there is one more thing," one of the women said. "Please do not tell anyone about the filming quite yet," the man with the dull voice replied. "Now you may leave," he said. I then left the auditorium and walked back to my English class. When I got there everyone was asking me what was going on. I told them it was just something about the spring musical, which I was a part of. Mrs. Hicks told us to quiet down and get back to our work. Instead of reading the book we were supposed to read, I started to read the monologue. I had never had a movie audition before, only for commercials. I didn't even know what the movie was about!  
  
"So who do you think is the hottest guy on television," I was out to lunch with my best friends, Jess Evans and Brooke Davis. Brooke was completely boy-crazy. "Brooke, I thought we have been though this a million times!" Jess said. "Well just answer and I'll get off your guy's back's," she said. "Okay, okay, James Lafferty," I said, smiling. I had been in love with James ever since he began staring on the show "Every time" on the WB "Duh, Mia, you always say him," Brooke said. "And you always say..." Jess began. "Ashton Kutcher," I finished. Brooke laughed. "He's hot what can I say?" she said. "Well, if he's so hot, would you marry him?" Jess asked. She was one of those virgin-till-marriage girls, and only date's guys worth marring. As you can tell, she's single. "Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled. Both her and I laughed and gave each other high fives. Jess just sat back and smiled. "Well you guys, we better get back to school," Jess said changing the subject. "Okay," Brooke and I both said in unison. We then head over to Brooke's car to drive back to school.  
  
I had been so nervous all day long. When I was walking down the hallway to rm. 204, I could feel my legs shaking. My heart began to race faster and faster as I opened the door of the room. Everything seemed to begin to move in slow motion as soon as I walked in the room. "Hello Ms. Weller," The man with the dull voice said. Just then I realized I knew none of theses people's names. "Hi," I replied. My voice even sounded shaky. "Are you prepared for your audition?" The man asked. "Yes, um, I am," Why did I have to be so nervous? "You may begin," he said. Just as he was saying this, millions of thoughts began to rush through my head. I was trying to find the monologue in my head, but all I could think of was what I had done in my classes. "Take your time, I know this can be nerve-raking," one of the nicer women said. I could see the dull-voiced man snapping back at her silently. I then took a deep breath and decided to begin. "Life can be about choices, or it can be about chances. It is completely and totally up to you. You see I, ran into both. Before I went to high school, I had to make choices. I had to make the choice to live with my mom or dad when they divorced. I had to choose to go to a private or public high school. Even though the actual decision-making was hard, compared to other decisions it was easy. But when I came to high school, I ran into chances. I had the chance to have sex, so I did. I had the chance to do drugs, so I did. I had the chance to go to the biggest parties, and I did. I did all of these things even though I knew the consequences. So, I ask you this, would you rather want to have chances or choices in your life?" When I finished, I felt so exhilarated. Everyone started clapping, even the dull-voiced man. I knew I did a really good job. "Very good, Ms. Weller, we will contact you in the coming days," the man said, smiling. "Thank you," I said, smiling. I then walked out the door. When I left, I skipped all the way down the hall, extremely happy. Since I wasn't looking at where I was looking, I ended running into to someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said, looking up to see who was there. I looked up to see a middle-aged man wearing a suit. He looked very out of place in the school. "Sorry, miss," He said, looking up and down me," Did anyone ever tell you that you are gorgeous? What??? I thought to myself. "I didn't mean it that way," he said, seeing that I was alarmed. "How did you mean it then?" I asked, puzzled. "You see, I'm an agent for many big stars, and I am wondering if you ever have considered acting or modeling as a career?" The man asked. "Um, yeah actually I just came from an audition," I said. "Really?" He asked, looking surprised, "What a coincidence. Right now I am going to talk about a contract between the producers of a new movie and one of my clients." "That is a coincidence," I replied. "Well then I may see you again Miss," "Weller, Mia Weller," I replied, and then I ran over to the gym door, I was going to be extremely late to cheerleading practice. "Weller, you're late!" I heard my coach yell at me as I ran into the locker room. "I know, coach, sorry!" I yelled then ran into the locker room to get changed. After I quickly changed into some shorts, a tank top, and sneakers, I walked out into the gym. "Hey, Hot stuff" I said to the tall blonde, haired basketball player standing in front of me. Maybe I should tell you know that Lucas Scott, the star player of our school's Basketball team, the Ravens, is my boyfriend. We had been dating since the beginning of the school year. "Hey gorgeous," Lucas said turning around to kiss me. "Scott," I heard his coach yell. "I gotta go, baby, but I'll see you later, okay" he said, smiling that sexy smile that always made me melt. "Bye," I said, smiling back. I felt like falling to the floor whenever I saw him. He then kissed me once more, and then ran back over to his team.  
  
"Okay, Mia, get stretching, "my coach yelled to me as I was walking over to were Brooke was stretching. "Can't you guys take a break from being so googly-eyed over each other?" Brooke asked. "Brooke..." I whined. She was always bugging me about Lucas ever since she had broken up with her boyfriend, Tim a few weeks ago. "What its true!" She said. "Okay ladies, lets get moving," my coach said as I stood up. I then turned around and saw Lucas staring at me. Smiling I mouthed, "I love you," to him. He smiled back and mouthed, "I love you more," he then turned around to pass the ball to one of his teammates. "Okay lets practice the routine," The coach said. After about an hour or so of us practicing, our coach said practice was over and everyone went to the locker rooms. I decided to stay a bit longer and work on some jumps with my coach. When I went to the locker room no one was there. I decided to take a shower at home because Lucas was probably waiting to drive me home. After I changed, I saw a not on the floor near my locker. I picked it up and what it said was extremely shocking.  
Dear Lucas,  
What I am about to say may surprise you but it is the complete truth. Lucas I love you. I have loved you ever since I first met you. I know you "love" Mia, but I am so much better than her. I don't care what it will take for me to make you love me too, but I will do anything. I will do absolutely anything to be your girl.  
Love,  
Peyton  
  
What can you say after reading that? I soon heard the door to the locker room open. I folded the note back up and put back on the floor. I than ran and hid behind the lockers. I saw Peyton come in, scan the locker room floor, and then pick up the note. As soon as she was gone I picked up my bag and ran out the door. I saw Peyton giving Lucas the note at the end of the hallway. Lucas, unaware of what the note said, took it. I then ran up to them. Then, standing directly in front of Peyton, I kissed Lucas long and passionately. "Hey baby," I said, then turning to Peyton I said, "Were you guys talking or something? Sorry," Peyton then just walked out the door, not looking back at all. "What was that about?" Lucas asked as I took the note out of his hands. "This, that was what it was about, this," I said. "What?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "Read it," I said. He unfolded the letter and began to read it. His mouth dropped opened as he read it. "What the..." He said as he folded it up and gave it to me. "I know, I read it earlier," I said. "This is just messed up," he said. "I know it is Luke!" I said. We then began walking out the door and went over to Luke's SUV. When we got into the truck Luke still had a very confused look on his. "I had absolutely no idea," he said. "You know I never really liked Peyton that much. Now I like her even less," I said. "Don't get that crazy, Mia," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and starting the car. "I'm not getting crazy," I said. "Yes you are," Lucas said. "Well I do get just a little crazy when someone tries to still my man," I said. Luke smiled back and then started driving. When we got to my house, Lucas pulled into my driveway and parked the car "Do you wanna come in? My parents aren't home," I said, opening the door. Lucas came out of the car also and we walked in the door. My parents are rarely home, considering the fact they're both Lawyers. When we got into my house I asked Lucas if he wanted anything to eat. He said sure, so I went and I put leftovers in the microwave. We then just sat down and watched a movie. Soon of course, we were making out, until the phone rang. "Hello," I said. Lucas groaned. "Um, hello, is this a Mia Weller?" The voice asked. "Yes it is," I said. "Well, um I am one of the casting directors you have met in the past few days, and you have been asked to join the cast of Warner Brothers new movie, Getting into of Trouble," The man said. "O – M – GOD!!!!" I yelled. Lucas began looking at me very strangely. The guy on the phone sounded kind of freaked out also. "Um, Mia," Lucas said. "Just a minute baby okay," I said to him and then got back on the phone. "Um, sorry about that," I said. "It's okay, "The man said. "So what is this movie about?" I asked. "Movie?" Lucas asked. "Shh," I said putting my finger up to his mouth. "Well, there will be a meeting between you and other members of the cast tomorrow, where we will discuss the plot line, schedule, and to hand out the scripts," The guy said. "Could you maybe tell me who some of the cast is?" I asked. "You will have to find out that tomorrow at 11:15 am," He said and then hung up. "What was that about?" Lucas asked as soon as I hung up. "You promise not to tell anyone?" I asked. "Promise." "Okay, I got a part in a new movie!" "What?" "It's this move called Getting Into Trouble ad it's being filmed in our school!!" I yelled. "Our School?" "Yeah!" "I'm so happy for you!" He said, leaning in to kiss me. "And I promise to remember you when I make it big," I said. "Good," Lucas said. 


End file.
